El hombre sin rostro
by Violet O'Hara
Summary: Mi nombre es Bella Swan, esta es mi historia. En el momento en que muera nadie tomara cuidado. Quizá mis amigos, Emmett y su novia Rose, Alice y tal vez su madre Esme. Han pasado un par de cosas extrañas alrededor de mi departamento. Y no es como si encontrara mensajes suicidas en el espejo… pero estoy bastante segura que el frio recorriendo mi espalda no es de este mundo. OS


**OS por Día de Brujas. Gracias a las chicas de "Metáforas de la Fantasía" por invitarme a participar**

**Los personajes pertenecen a M.S.**

* * *

><p>Odio despertar. De las cosas que más me molestan de este mundo. Alice piensa que mi apatía se debe a mi falta de… digamos: misión. Vivo, respiro, como… trabajo y gano dinero. Ser la única psicóloga en un pueblo tan pequeño como Forks se ha vuelto… cotidiano. Normal, tranquilo, y suficiente para darme un par de caprichos.<p>

Los habitantes siempre son los mismos. Los problemas no cambian. Solo… se repiten, después de determinado tiempo.

Mis amigos fueron a la universidad lejos de aquí. Tienen trabajos estupendos en ciudades estupendas. Alice es abogada, y he escuchado algo acerca de casarse. Emmett y Rose siguen algo cerca, él trabaja como programador desde su casa, y ella es maestra de regordetes niños. Ambos en Seattle, a casi cuatro horas de distancia. Dos y media si manejamos como la loca de mi amiga.

Mi mente divaga sobre ellos mientras decido que es suficiente; tengo que salir de la cama.

–Tienes que ir al trabajo… debes ir Bella –me convence mi subconsciente.

_¡Vamos Bells… ya es viernes! Sólo es un pequeño turno. Ocho horas… lo prometo._

Estiro mi cuerpo, y el golpe de la puerta del baño siendo azotada me asusta. He ahí el inicio de las cosas raras. Pienso en el viento, e inmediatamente volteo a la única y enorme ventana frente a mi cama. Cerrada.

Vivir en el quinto piso de un edificio viejo tiene sus ventajas. Nadie es suficientemente alto como para colarse por ella. Y mi madre me dejó la buena enseñanza de mantener una ventana abierta, una salida. Consejo que por supuesto, y como toda buena hija, no sigo.

Estos sucesos pasan con más frecuencia de lo que espero, y me autoanalizo. Busco en mi mente, seguro debe existir un evento físico que explique esto. ¿La ventana del baño? ¿Un temblor? ¿Santa Klaus adelantando navidad?

–¡Bah! No importa… se pasará.

.

El día continúa normal, es fin de semana, y la consulta solo será con la Sra. Stanley… una mujer con demasiadas folladas mentales. Su cerebro, puedo apostar, quedó reducido a materia blanca… únicamente materia blanca.

La mujer sigue sin entender que el diván no es una sala de chismes. A mí diván, no le interesa el horrible color de uñas de la nueva novia de su exesposo. Pero, eso me deja algo de dinero… no importa entonces. El cliente feliz, el dinero feliz… Bella feliz.

–Es todo por hoy Angie –le digo a la secretaria del pequeño consultorio en el centro del pueblo. –Me voy.

–Por supuesto que sí Bella –Angie es linda, y me regala una de sus muecas de satisfacción, marca personal. Tranquilas y alentadoras. Sus lentes esconden unos ojos grandes y siempre alerta. Antes de que logre salir de la puerta, me grita de nuevo–¡Feliz día de brujas!

–Feliz día de brujas Ang

.

Día de brujas… lo odio.

Pasan los especiales de terror por la televisión. ¡Como si no los hubiésemos visto suficientes veces!

Salir del trabajo y manejar a casa es un jodido grano en el trasero. La mitad de los niños están en las calles, pidiendo dulces y molestando a las personas. Los adolescentes viendo sus películas en el cine local, y todo para que a la hora de ir a dormir no puedan hacerlo… por miedo. ¡Miedo!

_¡Miedo es lo que tengo yo!_

¿Alguna vez han sentido la sensación de cargar algo invisible?

¿La sensación de que algo te mira, y no sabes qué es?

Como si estuviese escondida detrás de un muro, o debajo la cama. El tipo de sensación incomoda y sofocante que de niños, nos hacía dormir con las luces encendidas.

Lamento no tener a mi madre a mi lado en este instante. Porque estoy segura que de estar aquí me habría arropado e infundido una tranquilidad, que no sabía de donde sacaba.

Las mamás seguro debían tener algún tipo de pozo comunitario de buenos deseos y sensaciones bonitas. O era eso… o eran simplemente mágicas. De cualquier forma… necesitaba eso con urgencia.

_Bella…_

¿Mencioné la voz en mi espalda? … ¿Ah no?

Bueno… pues también hay una voz. Es profunda y espeluznante… fría y metálica, casi fantasmagórica. Mis manos tiemblan un poco al sacar las llaves del contacto del carro cuando llegamos a la puerta de mi edificio.

_Bella_

La voz vuelve a escucharse, y esta vez algo más cerca de mí. Casi puedo jurar que la temperatura ha bajado un par de grados. Tomo el volante con ambas manos y respiro profundo.

–Estás soñado… solo es estrés… tu propia conciencia. Debe ser eso.

Una corriente de aire mueve un mechón rebelde del cabello que se ha escapado de un apretujado moño sobre mi cabeza. No quiero ver las ventanas porque sé que están cerradas. Pienso en mi respiración, y sé que tampoco ha sido ella. Aún con todo ello, decido engañarme por trigésima vez en el día.

.

.

Abro el frigorífico y observo los bonitos tomates en la repisa. Hay algo del queso que me gusta, y creo tener algo de pan tostado en la alhacena.

No será una cena glamurosa. Pero… es suficiente para mi estómago gruñón.

He decidido olvidarme de lo que sea que ocurra. Seguramente mi mente y la euforia de la temporada me jugaban malas pasadas.

Tomo las redondas y brillantes frutas para lavarlas, pero alguien (espero que un individuo de este mundo) toca la puerta. No tengo que ponerme histérica ¿cierto? Pero mientras camino al frente de mi departamento mis piernas están temblando, y una capa de sudor cubre mi rostro.

–Respira Bells… respira. –Me ordeno a mí misma. Mi subconsciente grita, y fuera también.

_No quiero abrir… no quiero abrir… _

–¡Dulce o truco! ¿Señorita Swan?

–¡Joder Tom!

Las malas palabras se me escapan inconscientemente, a la mitad de la propuesta de la cantarina voz de un niño. Tommy es mi vecino de ocho años. Es un moreno muy perspicaz, que justo ahora me mira con los ojos entornados. Sabe que la cague al decir eso.

–Mamá se enojará, señorita Swan. –Sus labios rosas se hacen una delgada línea algo enojada. –No decimos malas palabras ¿verdad?

–Tommy… ha sido un pequeño desliz. No, no le digas a tu madre ¿si, cariño?

–¿Y qué gano yo?

_Pequeño embustero. _

–Tengo chocolatinas –le muestro el tazón al lado de mi puerta a modo de oferta.

_¡Son MIS CHOCOLATINAS! Jodido hijo de…. _

Respiro y trato de darle mi mejor sonrisa coqueta.

–Quiero diez dólares

–¡Diez dólares! –el pequeño volcán de Bella Swan se incendia y sé que mis buenas intenciones se irán por el caño. Adiós Bella agradable. –Te daré tres chocolates y dos dólares. Y tu madre no se enterará de la patineta que escondes en la jardinera de la azotea.

_¡Já! _Río dentro de mí. _ Te gané. _

El pequeño monstruo de Kate, la vecina. Se va con la mitad de mi dosis de chocolate y un dólar. Lo observo furibunda mientras espera el elevador al fondo del pasillo. Antes de irse se gira y se despide de mí, con toda la boca llena de MI chocolate.

Cierro la puerta con mucha más fuerza de la necesaria. Giro sobre mis talones dispuesta a seguir preparando mi cena. Y la maldita sombra del hombre fantasma de mi departamento cruza al fondo de la pared.

–¡Joder!

No quiero darle atención, y mi abdomen gruñe despiadado. Así que sigo mi viaje a la cocina para reanudar la cena.

La cocina es compacta y útil. Solo el desayunador y dos bancos de madera. Tomo mis verduras y me siento a picarlas. Elijo uno de esos enormes cuchillos que me gustaron y compré en una promoción. El filo brilla bajo cuando rebano los jitomates en delicados círculos.

Solo tengo encendida la luz en la cocina y comedor. Las canciones viejas de mi Ipod suenan, e intento relajarme un poco.

Levanto mi vista y hay una sombra frente a mí. Varios metros alejada… pero estoy segura que es una sombra.

Me mira y yo me pierdo en ella.

Olvido el cuchillo en mi mano y doy un corte nuevo. La rebanada de jitomate es imperfecta y mi sangre sale de la herida.

–¡Maldición! –mi gritó se alza al techo. Veo mi dedo sangrante cuando el aroma del fierro llega a mis fosas nasales. Me marea y quiero vomitar. Abro el grifo del agua y coloco mi dedo bajo él. Duele. Punzadas dolorosas recorren mi mano. No es profunda… bueno tal vez… no tan superficial. Pero odio los hospitales, y de ninguna forma iré allí esta noche.

Saco el dedo del agua y la sangre sigue saliendo… un poco menos, pero sigue allí.

Miro el muro del frente… y la sombra se ha ido.

Harta del día… prefiero tomar un baño. No me importan mis tomates recién cortados, ni el queso que pensaba comer. Opto por olvidar el maldito susto con el agua caliente.

* * *

><p>Llenar la bañera se convierte en un reto personal, el frío de mi cuerpo es tal que creo que ni el agua a temperatura solar lograra entibiar mis huesos. Rose, experta en compras absurdas, me ha regalado unas sales de rosas y fresa. Encojo mis hombros y vació el frasco en el agua. Completo. La etiqueta lee relajación al instante. Eso espero… eso necesito.<p>

Me quito la ropa y le aviento sobre esquina de la habitación. Mi piel desnuda recibe con gusto el agua casi hirviendo. Recuesto mi cuerpo en la porcelana y cierro los ojos.

Olvido la voz. Olvido el portazo de la mañana. Olvido el corte que me causé mientras preparaba la cena.

El vapor de la bañera humedece mi cara. Quiero dormir y esperar a que sea noviembre y toda esta locura de día de brujas acabe.

El tiempo transcurre con parsimonia. Y el agua se ha puesto tibia llegando al punto de causarme algo de frío. Debería salir de allí si no quiero pescar un resfriado.

Abro los ojos y noto un hombre sentado frente a mí. Dentro la bañera. Azul, pálido y furioso.

–Estoy muy loca… –me digo a mí misma. –Primero las sombras… ahora un hombre.

Debería regañarme por no salir huyendo en el preciso instante en que lo veo. Pero es demasiado enigmático.

¿Cuánto tiempo ha estado allí? ¿Cuánto me ha observado?

Me mira y ladea su cabeza pálida. Su seño se frunce y a mí me recorre un escalofrío.

Drásticamente sus facciones cambian. Se vuelven mucho más furiosas. Los ojos son tormentosos y la sonrisa sarcástica. Estirá su mano y yo me recluyo lo más lejos que puedo. La tina de apenas dos metros no da para mucho.

–Esto no es real. –la voz me sale temblorosa. El pulso se acelera y casi puedo sentir como golpea contra mis muñecas.

Tengo miedo. Del que cala y no te deja respirar.

Pavor denso que resbala por toda mi piel y se acumula en mi estómago. Si ese hombre, o lo fuese que sea, pudiese oler la ansiedad que es exudada por cada folículo de mi piel, tendría una clara y muy acertada idea de cuánto me sobresalta su presencia.

Recuerdo esta sensación. La recuerdo el día del funeral de mi abuela. En mi memoria una figura está detrás de los árboles, mirándonos mientras el sepelio se llevaba a cabo. Sus ojos profundos e hipnóticos, la sensación de alarma. La abuela Marie no estaba allí para sostener mi mano mientras lo veía… pero estaba mi padre y sus ojos brillantes.

Quiero llorar… quiero huir.

Con algo de recelo cierro mis ojos. Si algo habrá de pasar… lo hará. Si esta cosa está aquí para matarme, nadie en el quinto piso correrá a ayudarme, no importa cuánto grite, ni cuanto ruido haga. Moriré.

Siento el tacto helado y quemante en mi mejilla. Le concibo allí, y ruego a Jesús, Buda, Allah o Kukulcan. Cualquier dios es bueno mientras desparezca a esta cosa.

Uno… Dos…Tres

Sé que se ha ido. El toque glacial y crudo a mi corazón ha desaparecido. Mi alma vuelve a un estado de post-traumatismo.

No puedo detenerme a nada. Salgo de la bañera y mojada, a riesgo de matarme de una caída y no del susto mortal, corro al recibidor.

Mis dedos tiemblan pero el número está en la memoria del aparato junto a la puerta.

–Rose… Rose tienes que venir –le digo apenas coge el teléfono.

–Bella, ¡Hola! –se escucha feliz. Yo me muero aquí. –Estamos pidiendo dulce o truco

–Rose –tranquilizo mi voz. Quiero sonar madura y falló estrepitosamente. Las lágrimas impotentes se arremolinan en el borde del parpado. –Necesito que me acompañes. No quiero estar sola

Rápidamente le cuento sobre… él. Y sé que mi mejor amiga se quiere reír de mí. Piensa que ha sido el entusiasmo de la época, cree que solo es mi imaginación.

–Es solo paranoia… se te pasara. Son las fechas, Bella.

_¡Menuda cabrona!_

–Rose…–no puedo creer que estoy suplicando porque venga a dormir conmigo –te-tengo miedo

–¡Mi vida, tranquila! –Rose ha desarrollado un instinto maternal. Quiero que su voz me tranquilice, pero no surte efecto. –Tomate un calmante y acuéstate a dormir.

Mi alma ha quedado rota. Lo poco que queda está hecho trizas en mis pies, puedo jurar que los miles de pedacitos parecen brillantes luces pequeñas.

El resto de la pequeña conversación es interrumpida por la risa de mi ahijada que quiere toda la atención de mi amiga. Anne es un amor, quisiera ser ella en estos momentos. Llena de luz y lejana a la realidad. Cubierta por los brazos de su madre.

Desganada cuelgo. Los tranquilizantes no parecen tan mala idea ahora. Me llaman desde el cajón de mi buró.

Benditas prescripciones médicas. Es lo último que puedo pensar antes de caer en la inconsciencia.

* * *

><p>La alarma del despertador suena. Me sobresalto en mi propia cama, pero al menos he dormido más de cuatro horas de filo.<p>

No quiero esperar a nada, no esta vez. Por primera vez en mi vida correré a la ducha para vestirme, y luego al trabajo.

El día no pinta mal, no hay toques fríos en mi espalda. No puertas golpeando, ni corrientes misteriosas.

Tomo lo primero que se cruza en mi camino, no será el inmaculado vestuario de siempre, pero es eso o darle un minuto más al espectro de mi departamento.

Creo escuchar a las llantas del carro mientras chillan por la carretera. ¿Leyes de transito? ¿Quién las necesita? Mientras me aleje de ese horrible lugar todo estará bien. No pienso volver, así tenga que regresar a ser la niña pequeña de Charlie y vivir en casa de mis padres.

Joder, ni loca, vuelvo a ese lugar.

.

Al llegar a la oficina no encuentro a Ang. Un hombre se interpone frente a la puerta de cristal.

–¿Puedo ayudarlo?

Es alto, demasiado. Yo soy alta, pero ese hombre es colosal. De hombros anchos y brazos fuertes. Se gira alegrado por mi interrupción. Está sonriéndome, y puedo ver sus labios gruesos y la pequeña arruga de su nariz.

–¡Gracias a Dios! –gritó como niña, eso me hace querer reír, hasta que escucho la voz más deliciosa. –Lo siento señorita, he estado aquí la última media hora, no había nadie.

–Puedo entender. Yo te ayudo

_Isabella comportate _me digo a mí misma. Le veo prolongar la sonrisa, hasta hacerme temblar un poco. Estoy mordiendo mi labio, y sé que él se da cuenta que le encuentro atractivo.

–Edward Cullen –estira su mano a mí.

–Swan. Isabella Swan.

Nos damos la mano. Y creo que nos hemos perdido mirando al otro. Es bello. Demasiado bello. El tiempo pasa, pero no importa. Es como si nos volviéramos a encontrar.

–¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

–¡Oh, sí claro! –Parece que acaba de recordar el motivo de su visita. Me arranca una risita tonta. –Tengo una cita con… espera… tengo el nombre en mi cartera.

Edward vestía una chamarra oscura, como todos en este lugar, del bolsillo interno toma nerviosamente su cartera. Me sonríe y sus mejillas están coloradas.

Soy especialista en poner nerviosos a los hombres. Así que bato mis pestañas y muerdo más mi labio inferior, mostrando un claro deseo por él.

Surte el efecto deseado porque la cartera ha caído al piso.

Mi risita cantarina se alza por encima de su alterado estado. Ambos nos agachamos por ella, pero soy más rápida y la tomo.

Mi sangre se congela. El hombre… el espectro. La cosa azul y perversa está en una fotografía.

–¿Quién es él? –chilló perturbada

–Anthony. Mi hermano. Él… bueno él está muerto.

Es malditamente igual al estúpido espectro de mi departamento

* * *

><p><strong>Es un OSOneShot, aún no tengo clara la diferencia. **

**¿Qué tal? ¿Les ha gustado? **

**¡Bonito día de muertos!  
><strong>**En mi país es día de muertos, lo amo. Es una fiesta. Pero ¿Para los mexicanos, qué no es fiesta? jajajajaja**

**V O'Hara**

**Pd: HD está en proceso... y temo... tardará un poco. ): lo sé**


End file.
